Developing strategies and products to prevent the spread of antibiotic resistance is a national priority. A significant contributing factor in the rise of antibiotic resistance is the use of antibiotics to treat diseases which are not life threatening. We propose to develop two novel anti-microbial agents, Nisin and Jenseniin P, to treat topical infections including acne, wounds, sores, and burns. Each year there are 5 million prescriptions for oral antibiotics and other drugs to treat acne. Hospital-acquired infections caused by just six common kinds of resistant bacteria costs at least $1.3 billion/year. This bactericin based product would have three characteristics. First, it would be a highly effective treatment of acne. Second, it would be inherently safe for use on human skin. Third, it would replace antibiotics that are known to select for resistance to Class I and II antibiotics used to treat life threatening human disease and therefore reduce the problem of antibiotic resistance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This novel formulation would have both prophylactic and therapeutic use to replace existing acne controlling products. The market size is difficult to estimate both one product, Retin-A, has a $500 million market. Other applications of this product are also possible.